Diplomatic Suicide Mission
Reports Message: 9/44 Posted Author Scorponok says, "Hello!" pt. 1 Tue Jul 30 Scorponok ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A powerful Hyperwave transmission is broadcast to worlds around the galaxy! And who is it from? That becomes clear to anyone who receives the transmission, as it contains a video of none other than SCORPONOK! "People of the galaxy!" Scorponok begins. "This is Scorponok, currently Leader of the Decepticons in the absence of Galvatron! I just wanted to say hello! And to thank you... for providing me with playmates! Yes, you see, SOME OF YOU decided to attack the Decepticon stronghold of Charr! And some of THEM didn't quite make it out of there on time when the fleet retreated. They were trapped on board disabled vessels! So perhaps you're wondering... where are these unfortunates? What became of them? Did Scorponok allow them to asphyxiate in the void?" Scorponok's teeth clench together as he hisses, "NO! Scorponok was NOT so merciful! Observe!" Scorponok gestures to his side, and the camera pans in that direction to reveal cages full of downtrodden aliens. "I haven't gotten around to THOSE ones yet. Look THERE!" The camera pans some more, and then the really bad stuff can be seen. Strapped to numerous torture tracks of every conceivable design, where aliens are being whipped, burned, flayed, and even sprayed with acid by Decepticon torturers. Scorponok steps into view, saying with quiet pride, "Ahhh... the *screams.* They liven up one's day. Oh, and I'm seeing results already, people of the galaxy! Just look at how some of my guests have CHANGED!" The camera zooms in on a Nepsan, covered in scars. There's a dead, hollow look in his eyes. "This little Nepsan joined the fleet! He was going to save the galaxy!" Scorponok says. He stares down at the Nepsan. "Tell me, little Nepsan, what do you think of snow?" The Nepsan robotically responds, "No, sir, I hate snow. Give me a warm place to live, please." Scorponok laughs, and reaches off-camera to pull a flaming brazier in front of the Nepsan, who just stares blankly at it as he sweats. "As you wish! Oh, and let me show you my masterpiece!" Reports Message: 9/45 Posted Author Scorponok says, "Hello!" pt. 2 Tue Jul 30 Scorponok ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Next the camera focuses in on what looks like a native of the planet Larraman Jrames. Like the Nepsan, he is covered in scars and his mind appears to be almost completely gone. "So, my friend," Scorponok says to this particular victim, "I was looking through some of your comments on Galactic bulletin boards, and I have to say, some of the things you wrote reminded me of things that ADOLF HITLER might have said! How do you feel about that?" As anyone who is (unfortunately) familiar with the people of Larraman Jrames would know, a remark like this would almost certainly send these aliens into a berserk frenzy, even if they didn't actually know who Hitler is. But instead, this LJ'er quietly mutters, "You're right, sir. My comments are indeed like something Hitler would say." Scorponok laughs. "If only all electronic communications that invoke Godwin's Law could go so smoothly! Ah... and one last surprise." He gestures to a cage full of Nebulans. "I haven't touched them yet..." And at this point, Lord Zarak detaches himself and transforms, standing in front of the cage. He removes his helmet. "And he won't," Zarak says. "So long as, from this point on, Nebulos stays out of this war. Otherwise... I'll be forced to consider these men *traitors,* for it is *I*, even from afar, who leads my homeworld! Do not forget this!" Zarak fixes the camera with a steely glare. "Scorponok hasn't gotten his claws on ALL of the prisoners, but in time he will. But I will guarantee the release of any our captives, provided that whomever they served under in the coalition withdraws from the conflict. Otherwise, they will remain HERE." Screams echo through the torture chamber as if to emphasize his point. "K'Gard's campaign has failed already, and accomplished but spread senseless chaos through the galaxy. And that's not even mentioning the inevitable Decepticon retribution against those who fought with him! Put an end to this foolishness before it is too late!" The message ends on that note. <'EDC'> Corporal Spike Witwicky says, "Welcome home honey!" <'EDC'> Carly Witwicky is distinctly quiet <'EDC'> Corporal Spike Witwicky says, "...Carly, I know you can hear me." <'EDC'> Carly Witwicky says, "Sorry Spike, I am just upset that you never picked me up from the airport. Dealer said he passed on the message, so I know you got it!" <'EDC'> Corporal Spike Witwicky says, "..." <'EDC'> Corporal Spike Witwicky says, "Hmm hold up, incoming transmission!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Mech I hate that guy!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Tough choice." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I suppose if I were in his shoes, I'd probably do the same thing." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "....Attack Vector Sigma...impossible" <'Autobot'> Impactor says, "This is what we get for pussing around politically. We shoulda handed them the Decepticons with arms wide open." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I find myself agreeing with you." <'Autobot'> Impactor says, "Because I'm usually right." <'Autobot'> Inferno says, "We can solve this problem with hard work and a good attitude!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Suuure we can." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Hard work and a good attitude will get you halfway there. You need struts and some heavy caliber to finish the work." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "So! Who's expendable and good at diplomacy?" <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "Er." <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky says, "Um" <'Autobot'> Impactor says, "Skydive?" <'Autobot'> Socket says, "What." <'Autobot'> Impactor says, "Sorry, I only saw the first part." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "You, the lady who just spoke up! And the other lady! And Impactor and Socket!" <'Autobot'> Socket says, "I'm sorry what." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "You're now "Team Try to Save Lives But Expect To Die Horribly"" <'Autobot'> Socket says, "None of us are *expendable*, Mr. Repugnus." <'Autobot'> Impactor says, "I'm currently being rebuilt at Iacon General. Otherwise, I'd love to." <'Autobot'> Socket says, "Oh no I'm not." <'Autobot'> Socket says, "I am a doctor, not a diplomat." <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "I /am/ a diplomat, but I'm not sure I prefer to be classed as 'expen--' What? Is that actually our team name?" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Damn! I've always wanted to send you off to your ignominious death, Impactor! Another time!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Go team!!" <'Autobot'> Spindrift siiighs softly. "Don't mind Repugnus' ... bizarre sense of humor, ma'am." <'Autobot'> Socket says, "There's paperwork that needs to be filled for that sort of humor." <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "Well, first I have to make sure that this is a joke." Fusillade wallows, ugh. Ate too much. :( <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Well, let me put it to you this way. Me, I'm the kind of guy who calls getting lashed by a white-hot metal whip a good time, but not everyone feels that way. So, uh, we need guys to negotiate with the Decepticons for the release of those prisoners." <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "/That/ I'm willing and able to assist with." <'Autobot'> Socket says, "And you think that the Decepticons would actually *listen*." Swerve oof <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "We need a bargaining chip!" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Probably not! So what's the bargaining chip? We offer them you, Air Raid?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hey!" <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "I don't have high hopes for that either, Socket, but if we don't /try/, it'd be too easy for the galactic media to spin it as us twiddling our thumb servos while other races suffer." <'Autobot'> Impactor says, "Repugnus, are you seriously arguing that we try and get the Decepticons to play nice instead of helping the Galactic fleet tear them apart?" <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "They've formed... incongruous alliances with organic races before." <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky says, "With the approachable Zarak now in command of the Decepticons, the time for negotiation is overdue!" <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "Enh. Ordinarily, I'd agree with you, Impactor. But I'm wearing my Commander hat and that means I have to be more responsible, even if I hate it, hate it, hate it." <'Autobot'> Spindrift says, "Well, if negotiatin' with them don't work, then yer already there to just blow the Cons up and rescue em." <'Autobot'> Impactor says, "Because clearly they're worth saving. Idiots. Every damn last one of you." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "I dunno', Impactor makes some sense..." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "..Carly sounds like she really wants to go!" <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "As the saying goes: freedom is the right of all sentient beings." <'Autobot'> Spike Witwicky says, "Carly, you just got back from Bolivia..." <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "And neither Scorponok nor Zarak has the right to take it away." <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky says, "Well, you can put my dinner in the oven, Spike" <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky says, "Sorry, MICROWAVE" <'Autobot'> Socket sighs. <'Autobot'> Socket says, "Very well." <'Autobot'> Spike Witwicky says, "...O-okay, be safe." <'Autobot'> Socket says, "At least I can serve as a transport vessel to some degree if things go badly." <'Autobot'> Socket says, "And I can treat the injured if they DO release them." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "I'd offer to go, but I think I'd just end up punching Zarak in the face, and that wouldn't help much." <'Autobot'> Repugnus says, "It's okay, I'm sure your wife will return in one or two pieces at least." <'Autobot'> Spike Witwicky says, "Thanks Repugnus." <'Autobot'> Freezeout says, "...I'll make sure Carly returns safely, Spike." <'Autobot'> Spike Witwicky says, "This just means it's waffle night!" <'Autobot'> Carly Witwicky just sighs heavily <'Autobot'> Daniel Witwicky says, "I hate you, dad! I wish I had never been born, grown, and then deaged!" <'Autobot'> Repugnus idly hums the theme to 'Married With Children' DHQ Throne Room There are no other chairs in this huge room but the huge throne. Banners of ancient Decepticon warriors hang from the side walls, and a large, ornate metallic Decepticon symbol is set into the black wall behind the throne. The symbol is the exact same metallic shade as Galvatron's cannon. There's a strong resemblance to the Hall of Warriors on Cybertron, and deliberately so since while in exile here, they didn't have access to their homeworld. If the Autobots had tried this diplomatic suicide mission with Galvatron, the Decepticon Leader probably would have just yelled at them and threatened to murder them. But with Scorponok and Zarak in charge, they... took a different view of things. And so it was that Zarak granted the Autobots' request to meet for negotiations. Though they won't find a warm welcome when they get here. No, the moment they land, they'll be accosted by brutish Decepticon gumbies and possibly Scorponok's own men, who will search them for weapons, grab any they find, then grab them by the scruffs of their necks and haul them off into DHQ. Any humans will just get snatched up. Eventually they are escorted into the DHQ throne room, where they will find Scorponok sitting there on the throne, and with his massive size, it's just as well that the throne is also ridiculously big. He says nothing as the Autobots arrive. But anyone who has known Scorponok for a long time would know that just beneath his quiet facade is an explosive rage ready to burst forth at the first provocation. What's that? Is that... screams? Is the torture chamber next door, or are the screams so loud that they can be heard even from here? In a shuddering, grinding transformation, Snapdragon shifts into a filth-covered tyrannosaurus! No such user connected. Searchlight snaps into ROBOT MODE! Weirdwolf has arrived. Weirdwolf drops to the ground, landing on all fours as a robotic beast. SOME TIME AGO A voice crackles on loudspeaker. "Autobot... hnngh... Shuttle Watchmaker, you are cleared for landing. Do not make any sudden movements when exiting the shuttle or you /will/ be obliterated." The tone of the air traffic control operator suggests that he hopes their movements are as sudden as mechanically possible. In the shuttle, Freezeout, diplomat and thus project lead, is taking her mind off of the enormity of this mission by talking quietly with Carly. "...in the lifespan of a human, a few decades is so long that... well, I can't even calculate how long it'd be for a Cybertronian. And my understanding of human pairings is such that these things /do/ happen over time..." NOW The Autobot diplomatic party is led along by armed guards, post-groping. Freezeout left her weapons on the shuttle. She objects to being hauled by the scruff of her robot neck, but she goes along with it. She prays no one starts a brawl in the time it takes to get to the throne room. The screams are the first thing Freezeout hears, and she frowns -- but with a moment or two of controlled ventilation, finds her level. When she's left to stand before the throne, she speaks with a calm, even, professional tone. "Commander Scorponok -- Lord Zarak. Thank you for receiving us. I am Freezeout, function: Diplomat. With me are Searchlight, function: Surveillance, Inferno, function: Search and Rescue, Socket, function: Medic, and Carly Witwicky, function: Human. We have come to negotiate the release of your hostages, lest it fan the flames of this already volatile galactic situation." Socket takes the manhandling with aplomb, saying little, keeping a tight, neutral expression with scrutinizing eyes, and maintaining a calm, quiet dignity. Some of her medical tools have been confiscated, but not all of them; she is smoothing down any transformation plates that have been pushed aside during the search. Adjusting the micro-enhancement lenses perched upon her nasal ridge, she keeps a steady gaze on Scorponok, and draws a data pad from the interior of her 'lab coat', stylus at the ready, to record information if necessary. Searchlight stands quietly in the back of the group, staring at Scorponok and Zarak. He's clearly uncomfortable- one doesn't need vision as enhanced as his to know that just beneath Zarak's quiet facade is an explosive rage ready to burst forth at the first provocation. Mecha Tyrannosaurus is left standing because there are no other chairs, and this pains him greatly, but he can't rightly whine about it with Scorponok around. He shifts his focus to the Autobots plus fleshling that are muscled in and stoops to leer at them. "Human is not a function!" Carly has just come back from a working holiday in Bolivia, and now she's straight back into the thick of things again, leaving Spike at home. She hasn't even seen Spike yet, she still has the packet of prawn cocktail crisps she bought him as a holiday gift from the airport shop. She also has her copy of TIME Magazine which has Zarak's face emblazoned on the front as 'MAN OF THE YEAR' which she spent half the journey reading. To avoid being picked up by her head by some clumsy gumby, she decided to come along in her powersuit, which is like Spike's from the movie but pink. She stands beside Freezeout as the Autobot speaks, looking up at the mighty armoured form of Scorponok that looms above them. "EDC. Earth." she adds helpfully to Snapdragon's query. The scruff of Inferno's robot neck is a ladder, and it was a pristine white ladder until those Deceptijerks got to it. Now it looks like a child's white slacks after a day at the grape soda factory (Decepticon dirt and grease are purple, not racist, just a science fact). His weapons, including the life-giving substance known as flame retardant foam, have been confiscated. Inferno still looks big and tough, but now he is unarmed and missing a hand. That hand was once a missile, but now the stump is wrapped in an adorable dome of bandages, which are also smeared with purple because Decepticons are /handsy/. The barrel of his water cannon, which is mounted on the side of his head, ahs been bent down. That is like breaking someone's finger, so it was pretty rude if you ask Inferno. "You Decepticlowns need to go back to charm school," he spits, as if charm school is worse than Decepticons and clowns combined but a lack of manners is even worse. He is shoved into the throne room and shuts up. 5rHe somehow mabages to fold both of his relatively stubby arms over his massive cube chest. "Harumph." Fortunately someone had the sense to not send the 'sadistic hunter' Weirdwolf and 'genius thug' Monzo as part of the welcoming party, because then it might of not even taken a sudden move to turn into a violent welcome. However, being a pair of Scorponok/Zarak's best and trusted enforcers, they're certainly present in the throne room for security reasons. Well Weirdwolf is, sitting at one side of the doorway with his optics bright and audials tuned, sensory modules at the max. Monzo is sitting in his 'cockpit' in the mecha-wolf's back, where he's got direct access to everything coming in through his partner's heightened senses. KLACK. Scorponok's claw snaps shut, and he growls, "SILENCE." He rises up, glaring down at the assorted Autobots and friends. His upper lip curls back in a sneer as he slowly approaches them. "What I want to know... is... WHY exactly should I allow ANY of you to live after you Autobots ATTACKED us at the VERY MOMENT THE ENTIRE GALAXY IS TRYING TO DESTROY OUR SPECIES! What... WHAT could you possibly offer me in exchange for these PRICELESS hostages that I now have? Hostages that could be the key to ending this conflict with a victory in MY favor!?" He stares down at Carly. "Do you mean to use the human to bar--bar--" His head begins to rattle, then it abruptly pops off! Lord Zarak transforms and lands in front of Carly, his power armor disappearing in a flash. Under it he was wearing the traditional tunic of men of his station which certainly looks nothing like what a certain video game character might wear. "Ah, Carly Witwicky! You are ever a vision of radiance...." He attempts to take one of her hands and, if she permits, plant a kiss on the back of it. He then addresses the group in general. "Well, I do apologize if your arrival was... hm... rough, but you know, security is paramount here, in light of the Galactic Assembly's attacks. Even so, Scorponok has a fair point. What do you have to offer us in exchange for the captives? They are *quite* valuable." The front of Carly's Omnisuit opens up and Carly steps out. She is wearing a ridiculously large WW2 greatcoat that she picked up in Bolivia, as it can get pretty cold in these Decepticon bases. It's all a bit crumpled from riding up in the exo though. She pats herself down, and lets Zarak kiss her hand. "Oh, just Carly, please," she smiles, "/Lord/ Zarak." She looks round at her fellow diplomats, but if she has any 'oh heck what am I doing?' thoughts, her twinky courage won't let her vocalise them. "We have come to talk like reasonable..." humans? No. "Reasonable sentient beings. There's a whole galaxy out there just itching for an excuse to go to war; you must know that keeping hostages and... mistreating them can only escalate the situation." Omnisuit transforms into her mode. Freezeout takes Scorponok's ranted abuse with as much grace as is really possible. One thing is for certain: if she survives this mission, she is going to be at the energon bar throwing them back until Landfill has to carry her back to the barracks in his bed. "Lord Zarak," Freezeout says, once Zarak is done smooching up on Carly. "We understand the need for security. But Mrs. Witwicky is correct. Keeping these hostages, and especially torturing them -- leaving aside all legal concerns, right now the key advantage we as Cybertronians have against the Galactic Assembly is that their own constituent forces are often at odds with one another. Providing a turbo-bogeyman -- a clawed alien warlord burning Nepsan flesh -- will only serve to unite them in rage. So I come to you to ask: what would it /take/ to convince you to release them?" "Offer themselves? That would be tasty." Weirdwolf chimes in with a fanged grin. "But lets hear first, not be hasty." Oh great, if he's not talking backwards he's rhyming now. No one appears to be doing anything potentially hostile yet, so he focuses his attention on the unfamiliar amongst the group, edging a bit closer to get a good whiff of Freezeout with his nose module and a sampling of her voice for future records. Socket is presently recording what's going on diligently, but she has nothing else to offer, letting the official diplomats and/or token Zarak-bait do their jobs. If all goes well, she won't have to speak at all. Searchlight leans in to Freezeout. "There are 76 different infrared sniper scopes trained on the group... However, none of them are on Carly." He pauses, and starts tapping his leg, trying to keep himself from being overwhlmed by information. "47 are aimed at Inferno. There is also a small colony of space ants in the southwest corner. 376 ants are visible." A beat. "335. A Decepticon guard took a step to his left." "Can the rhymes, dog biscuit! The adults are talkin'," Inferno says to Weirdwolf. Most everyone probalby noticed that Inferno was staring off into space and not paying any attention at all until the wondrous yellow and teal Decepticon headmaster started talking about eating people. He points his bandaged arm at Weirdwolf and then pretends he was never pointing his arm at anyone, and sort of starts scratching the stump with his real hand. His optics flicker shiftily. "Uh, yeah! You heard me, varmint." <'Decepticon'> Weirdwolf | Monzo grunts, "Muttface is takin' records of the unfamiliar dame there." Vendetta arrives from the DHQ Central Hallway to the south. Vendetta has arrived. Lord Zarak smiles at Carly Witwicky like he's sort of listening to her but not really. "Oh, of course, of course. And I'd love to discuss these matters with you further. Would you like to join me in my private suite? It's safely housed inside Scorponok himself. I have serving girls there who will prepare anything you like. Perhaps that human delicacy, the 'Hamburger,' and some fine wine?" Scorponok can't seem to take it anymore, and transforms into Scorpion mode. "Zarak, NO!" he booms. "I am not your... nghh... pleasure palace! Focus, damn you!" Zarak glares back at Scorponok but seems to relent, focusing back on the Autobots and their concerns. "Ah, but Freezeout, from *my* point of view, that selfsame turbo-bogeyman will send the galaxy running away--in FEAR!" He puts on an oily smile. "Never underestimate the cowardice and selfishness of others! Why throw away the lives of your own world's sons to save the sons of some other planet? Why, even, subject them to the nightmarish fate they'll suffer if they're captured *alive*? And besides... I don't suppose you've heard the news, but K'Gard, by taking matters into his own hands, has thrown the galaxy into chaos. This little uprising of theirs is going to collapse in on itself before long." Meanwhile, Fast Track appears from Scorponok's chest cavity, taking out a big fist. He holds it in front of himself as he walks off, probably to the recycler, beeping all the while. Scorponok collapses down into his terrifying scorpion mode! Mecha Tyrannosaurus promptly stalks after Fast Track, his tremendous snout dipping over his head. "Hand that over, it's still fresh!" "Easy, Inferno," Freezeout says, lifting a hand, unintentionally mocking his pain. In the same moment, Searchlight offers his report, and Weirdwolf comes in for a sniff. Both things make her blink -- she actually has mechanical eyelids that, along with the curved construction of her face, are probably there to make her seem more 'humanoid.' She stands very still, lest Weirdwolf bite her thigh or something. "Searchlight," she whispers. "As much as I hate to ask this... see... see if you can count the screams." Then Freezeout's attention returns to Zarak and Scorponok. "That's a dangerous gamble, Zarak. Indeed, the whole situation might implode -- and take everyone, Decepticons included, with it. Even to an army as formidable as yours, chaos is more dangerous than order. If you think disarray and confusion will lead to any lack of aggression... I invite you to review some of your own troops, such as the Terrorcons. But... perhaps... Carly can explain this, human to Nebulan, from a perspective that I cannot..." Carly perks up slightly at the thought of a ride in the scorpion, but it is not to be. "I'm a big fan of that thing you do with the robot scorpion," she replies in an attempt to lighten the mood somewhat. Then she tuts. "It may do, but the galaxy is a big place, Lord Zarak, and Cybertron is a small planet." Earth is pretty small too, and unfortunately that's where half the Transformers seem to like to shack up. "Why take the risk? No-one wants a war, if you release the hostages unharmed, it will show you to be a wise and benovolent ruler, and give them an excuse to open negotiations, with you having a stronger hand. Or claw. Which may be very useful." She pauses. "Especially if Galvatron should return. Could we at least see the hostages, and make sure they are unharmed?" Mecha Wolf pays no attention to Inferno trying to insult him in that not quite rustic sounding voice of his. He's too busy doing his job, inspecting the unfamiliar femme. He tilts his head to the side slightly afterwards, and while the question was towards Searchlight, his sharp hearing certainly picked it up as well because he's the one that answers. "Twenty screams, 3 groans, and one sudden bowel movement in fright. But alas, none be those in death.. yet, at least, not tonight." The grin on his muzzle as he says that in an almost casual manner is a bit unnerving in its own right, prehaps. "Alright, boss-lady... but if he starts humpin' your leg, I'm gonna shoo-- punch first and ask questions later. No one likes a snoopy snout," Inferno declares, shifting his arms around nervously. He decides to spend his time looking down and glaring at Weirdwolf, who just spit out some pretty dark knowledge. Searchlight would look miserable if Hasbro had designed him to be able to display emotions properly. "I actually don't need to engage my sonic isolaters, ma'am... The...the walls aren't very thin. There are 171 hostages." He can *see* them. "20 are in...poor condition." Socket takes more notes, and fixes her glare on Weirdwolf. "I quite agree with Mr. Inferno. While we are, at present, at your mercy, would you be so kind as to curtail your nasal investigation of our diplomatic envoy?" Fast Track looks up at Snapdragon. "Beep beep beeeep?" Then it looks down at the fist, then up at Snapdragon again. "Beeeeeep..." it beeps sadly as it hands the fist up to him. Zarak just smiles at Freezeout. "Perhaps, but war is, by nature, a dangerous gamble, and I am putting my faith in the character flaws of others. And consider, too--a fleet so massive as the Galactic Assembly's REQUIRES order to have any hope of functioning as a cohesive unit. If coalition members pull away for various reasons, perhaps to tend to the chaos brewing in their own systems, then that order will break down, and K'Gard's efforts against will likewise fall apart." And that smile brightens more as he talks to Carly. "It is quite fun, I suppose, but I have to use Scorponok for more serious matters, I suppose. And yet, like I was saying earlier, I am putting my faith in the FLAWS of others. I expect that, were I to release the prisoners in exchange for nothing, the galaxy would not see it as a gesture of kindness, but as a sign of weakness! The Decepticons certainly would! And were Galvatron here, I am nearly certain he'd approve of my current plan! It might even make him laugh." He shrugs. "And anyway, I DO intend to release them... IF. IF the coalition forces quit the war. And NOT before." Warmonger has arrived. Mecha Wolf isn't sniffing in inappropriate places. But he is sitting there staring at the gathering of good guys though in full predatory fashion, the fangy smirk curling his lupine facial features the only visible indicator of what possibly horrible thoughts are going through his head right now. Or Monzo's. Or both, considering they're linked. "Only 20?" Monzo finally grunts from within. "Interrogation is slackin' off." As Inferno and Socket comment on Weirdwolf sniffing her, and as Weirdwolf and Searchlight report in horrifying statistics, Freezeout is given pause. After a moment, she says, "It's all right. It's all right." She looks to Socket and Inferno, then to Weirdwolf. "If you need to perform olfactory analysis, do so." Then, attention back on Zarak. "Forgive me, Lord Zarak, but I see it from another angle," Freezeout says. "But the one hundred and seventy-one hostages you hold are living, breathing people who will interface with their own societies upon return. I can /hear/ the effects of what you're doing. The fear of death is the fear of the abstract and unknowable, to most lifeforms. Returning these men and women to their societies will be providing them with a report on exactly what to fear." Inferno is not really much of an observer or really much of anything other than a super heroic firefighter, just doing his job no need to thank him-- but sometimes even he notices something. He sees Fast Track. And then the big fake fist he shot out of his arm socket into Zarak's window. And now it's going to Snapdragon. He shifts around uncomfortably even more now, feet shuffling and arms tugging down on an imaginary jacket at his sides. A small burst of steam exits from each of his audio receptors. "Dagnabbit," he murmurs to himself, "that's my dig dang fist! Dark forces help me or I'm about to start an intergalactic incident..." he huffs, mostly to himself. He goes right back to glowering at Weirdwolf because, let's face it, the last time someone gave your hand to Snapdragon it kinda freaked you out too and the only thing that helped was glaring at Weirdwolf. Mecha Tyrannosaurus rips Inferno's fist from Fast Track and proceeds to gnaw it to pieces in his own little corner. Weirdwolf can cover the whole guarding thing, surely. "Be calm, Inferno. Fists can be replaced if needs be," Socket admonishes in a gentle tone. "Think of it as a gift to the galaxy..." Carly searches for the right words. "Freezeout is right. The ones you send back, live or dead, send messages with them. If the message they send is that the Decepticons want to torture them, then all that can do is build resentment and hatred. But if you show mercy, then..." she searches in her coat for her copy of TIME Magazine, can't find it, so instead offers Zarak her (well, Spike's) packet of Prawn Cocktail crisps, "then they will see you as someone who can be respected. The history of Earth is full of power-mad dictators who hastened their end becuase of their mistreatment of helpless prisoners. Napoleon. Hitler. Bush. Don't make the same mistake!" Vendetta vanishes out of reality. Vendetta has left. Lord Zarak is handed the crisps, and he can't help but stare at them, puzzled, for just a moment. "I... I thank you for that. Though if my fate is to live out my days in a Texas ranch in the lap of luxury, that's not much of an incentive not to mistreat prisoners, Mrs. Witwicky! Hrm... but still... perhaps it is possible that the Assembly's will could be further eroded if they believed we could be negotiated with peacefully. And..." He looks up at Freezeout. "AND I suppose you are also right. Living veterans filled with tales of horror... the dark fate awaiting those who oppose the Decepticons... I like the way you think!" He rubs his chin, then his power armor flashes back around his body. "Let me confer with Scorponok for just a moment." He transforms back into head mode, and Scorponok likewise rises back up into robot mode, and they unite. Scorponok begins pacing about, staring at the ground, muttering to himself like he's crazy. Not that that's a really a surprise. Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Inferno looks much more lively once he hears the word 'Texas' You whisper, "Zarak, you decadent idiot. Forget the human harlot, we have more pressing matters! Like destroying FORTRESS MAXIMUS... WE BOTH GET SOMETHING OUT OF THAT AND YOU KNOW IT! No, I will not--FINE! But you will face the human fleshling WITHOUT ME." to Scorponok. Scorponok whispers: Zarak, you decadent idiot. Forget the human harlot, we have more pressing matters! Like destroying FORTRESS MAXIMUS... WE BOTH GET SOMETHING OUT OF THAT AND YOU KNOW IT! No, I will not--FINE! But you will face the human fleshling WITHOUT ME. Mecha Wolf is still sitting there, still staring. In that creepy way the questionably stalker neighbor does over the hedges while you're hanging out your laundry, making it hard to tell if he's staring at you or hoping you hang out undergarments he can swipe for his perverted little shrine in the bedroom closet.... Though Weirdwolf is more likely considering all the ways to gut you and leave you for dead bleeding out precious energon or whatever bodily life fluid you have. If that's less disturbing or more is up to you. Freezeout has really been struggling not to make any sudden movements, what with Weirdwolf sitting right there and creeping her out. Still, Inferno's comments make her turn her head over towards him sharply, with an incredulous expression. "What was your /fist/ doing in Decepticon HQ-- dhh -- no, never mind, tell me later on the shuttle," she whispers. And as Zarak seeks counsel with Scorponok, Freezeout puts all of her willpower into not saying aloud 'Maybe this is our head start to escape, guys.' Get it? Head start? Carly is forced to crane her neck to look up as Scorponok suddenly looms above them. This could be very good, or very bad. She makes ready to get back into her Omnisuit if needs be, though doesn't want to escalate a delicate situation with a show of distrust. "We can't run out now, Freezeout," she hisses, "not now we're so close! But if it does go wrong, well... tell Spike..." She thinks for a bit. "...Buy Spike a new packet of crisps." "Of course," Freezeout replies, tenderly. "This is a buncha bull roar, boss-lady... we gotta do somethin' here quick," Inferno says as Zarak consults his scorpion, which is also his house and best friend. Scorponok finally says, after consulting with Zarak. "I will release the prisoners... BUT! I want a few things in exchange. Firstly... I want a duel with Maximus. Just him. And me. TO THE DEATH. SECONDLY..." He grimaces. "...ugh. *Zarak* wants to take Carly Witwicky out for dinner. Her choice of venue. IF THAT'S NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK." "..." Weirdwolf slaps a forepaw to his face at the 'demands', which is mirrored inside by Monzo. Heroic Fantasy Fire Engine hmphs, "Well, Fort Max is gonna give that green and purple bug the AXE, so I say it's a done deal!" the boisterous firefighter says with gusto. "Both fortunately and unfortunately it ain't up to me. Unfortunately because it's a good decision. Fortunately because I'm a firefighter, not a fancy pants decision-maker." Inferno is now more robot than fire engine Freezeout's bizarre metal eyelids flutter a few times, as her oil pressure level rises exponentially. She has to take a minute before she answers Scorponok. On the outside, she looks like she's pausing thoughtfully. On the inside she is trying not to scream. "...unfortunately, Commander Scorponok -- and Lord Zarak -- I cannot speak for Fortress Maximus... but I can relay your terms to him. As fighting for the freedom of sentient beings is why Autobots fight at all, I suspect he may agree. And... Carly's... husband should probably be notified of these terms before any, er, ceremony of consumption takes place." Freezeout pauses again. "In the time it takes to properly respond to your requests, Commander Scorponok, I would like your word that the torture of these hostages will cease." Freezeout's bizarre metal eyelids flutter a few times, as her oil pressure level rises exponentially. She has to take a minute before she answers Scorponok. On the outside, she looks like she's pausing thoughtfully. On the inside she is trying not to scream. "...unfortunately, Commander Scorponok -- and Lord Zarak -- I cannot speak for Fortress Maximus... but I can relay your terms to him. As fighting for the freedom of sentient beings is why Autobots fight at all, I suspect he may agree. And... Carly's... husband should probably be notified of these terms before any, er, ceremony of consumption takes place." Freezeout pauses again. "In the time it takes to properly respond to your requests, Commander Scorponok, I would like your word that the torture of these hostages will cease. And I would like our medic, Socket, to examine them, to ensure none of them are in danger of... imminent termination of function." Searchlight suddenly looks up after being all weird and quiet for like, ever. "No change in sniper deployments, Freezeout." Scorponok is secretly delighted at the chance to finally destroy Fortress Maximus, though Zarak kind of mentally ruins it for him as he starts thinking about dating Carly. "Rrrgh... ahem. Yes, very well. ZARAK gives his word that no further harm will come to the hostages until our demands are met. And I am granting your request to allow the medic to see the prisoners." He smiles at Inferno as he speaks up. "Don't count on it. Maximus ran from ME, not vice versa. WEIRDWOLF!" he suddenly booms at his henchman. "Show the good doctor to her patients!" "I request that confiscated medical equipment be returned for the duration of my work," Socket says politely but crisply, regarding the entire situation with a strangely detatched coldness. "GRANTED," Scorponok bellows, and various gumbies scramble to return her equipment as fast as they can. "And I need a plasma machine gun. For... medical purposes," Inferno tells the passing Decepticon enlisted (wo)men. Scorponok glares. "Thank you, Lord Zarak, Mr. Scorponok, assorted cowering minions," Socket states. "Show me to my work station and I will begin." Mecha Wolf is probably upset at the discontinuation of torture, but duty calls so he doesn't hang on the matter. That or Monzo gives him a mental boot to keep him behaving, because after a moment he gets up into robot mode. Which really isn't any less pleasant in the way he grins at Socket before leading her towards the cells. "This way, but suggest it be best you work quickly and your way on be once more." The mechanical wolf rises up into a bulky robot, Monzo folding up and forming his head. Freezeout turns to look at Searchlight, Inferno, and (presumably) Carly. She tilts the corners of her mouth upward in what she hopes is a reassuring smile, but it also might make it all too clear that she is about four astro-seconds from a fuel pump failure. The torture victims' injuries are quite horrific, really. Exactly what was seen in the video--and yet, none of them were really in any danger of dying. Death would be a release, after all, and the torturers don't want them to die. Nevertheless, the victims are in extreme pain, some missing their skin, and limbs. The other aliens in the cages seem to be large untouched aside from bruises and scrapes from their captures. Scorponok, meanwhile, returns to his throne. "SO. Let's give her a moment, shall we?..." Socket's optics turn like a single raised eyebrow at Weirdwolf. "Sir," she addresses him sharply. "I have been treating the injured since the days when Kup was a dashing young rake of a soldier. My expediency and skill are not to be questioned by a ill-mannered whelp and his short-lived "cream filling"." She rapidly establishes a triage unit, making demands of nearby Decepticon gumbies and recruiting them to her assistance with withering glares and the commanding presence of a stern librarian standing over a first grader with a ruler in one hand waiting to rap knuckles at the first sign of 'shenanigans'. The dying are brought in first, and Socket's breadth of experience comes in hand as she works quickly and tirelessly over each patient, addressing them with a gentle and compassionate demeanor, easing pain as well as saving lives. Artificial skin in storage kids make patchwork bandages, synthetic 'blood' is injected, modified for each species, bones are set, lacerations are sutured, and puctured organs mended. True to her word, Socket is fast on her feet and well skilled. When Scorponok returns to his throne, Freezeout nods in silent assent. And then Socket sasses Weirdwolf, and Freezeout folds her hands behind her back, hoping silently that she won't have to step in between Socket's work and Weirdwolf's jaws. "Is there -- anything I can do to assist, Socket?" A completely generic Seeker is among the gumbies helping carry the prisoners into triage. He does nothing out of sorts and is completely unremarkable. In fact, it's not even worth a pose. "Ooooooh." Weirdwolf is hardly phased by the barbed response though. "How nice it be to see a medic with prehaps some backbone in them." Scorponok idly mutters and grumbles to himself about wanting to kill the Autobots. Probably to Zarak. Oh, is that the Nepsan from the video? Why, yes it is! The dead look in his eyes seems to fade when he sees the Autobot symbol, replaced with a glimmer of hope. "M-ma'am? D... do you have any... do you have any ice?" Tears begin rolling down his cheeks. Inferno is visibily disappointed that no one brought him an illegal, high-powered weapon during a combination delicate diplomatic mission and hostage crisis "My first job was as a mechaforensics investigator," Socket replies calmly to Weirdwolf. "Death and I have been old companions, though I attempt to chase him away these days." Socket injects a slizard with anesthetic. "Yes. Reach into the left lower compartment in my rotorcasing at my back, fetch one of the ice packs inside the refrigeration unit and take it to the nespan. If you can, speak with the prisoners, reassure them of our intentions and that not all Cybertronians are so ... unpleasant." Freezeout gives Inferno a sympathetic look, to show that she respects his plight, as the bear respects the mountain cat. She then kneels to retrieve the ice pack that Socket has detailed, and brings it over to the Nepsan. She uses that time to think about what she'll say. "We," Freezeout states to the hostages, first in one language, then another, then another, then another, et cetera, "are Autobots. The Decepticons will not harm you further. We will see to this, on our lives." The Nepsan clutches the icepack to his chest, shuddering a bit. "It's cold... so blessedly cold," he whimpers. "You'll... you'll get us out of here right?" one of the humanoid aliens says, glancing at the torture victims. At least for now, the Decepticons are complying with the deal, releasing the torturees from the racks and herding them back into their cages when Socket is done with them. "We are doing our absolute best," Socket reassures the alien humanoid in soft, compassionate tones. "Be brave, stand tall and face your fate, good or ill, with the nobility, strength and dignity that your races would wish you to display on their behalf." She preps the slizard for surgery, cleaning his wounds, but her voice rises enough to be heard by the other prisoners. "Gentlebeings: I repeat what I have said in these last few moments quietly. All of you, be brave. Be dignified. Be noble. Here and now you represent your species, as I represent mine. When you are sent home - and we will do our damnest to assure you of this - you take this message to your respective kith, kin and kings: The species the Galactic Council is now debating so casually to exterminate risked itself to bring its would-be exectutioners mercy, assistance, and compassion. Ask the Galactic Council, ask your governments, if the council is a collective of *civilized*, *mature* species capable of rising above the *law of the jungle* and the base passions of non-sentient beasts to have the character to turn the other cheek when only *one faction of my species threatens them*. Ask them when it became the duty of the council to decide the fates of entire species. Then ask them, if it is so easy to destroy US, what prevents them from turning on *each other*?" That said, Socket returns to her work. Somewhere in space, an Autobot logo spins into an Autobot logo, even though we're in Decepticon HQ. Scorponok is still sitting on his throne, tapping a claw on an armrest. "WELL! What a pathetic display of compassion that was. You Autobots truly sicken me. Regardless, you are finished here, are you not? Or is there something else you wanted? Bear in mind... I am growing QUITE weary of having living Autobots in my presence, so if there IS something else, it had better be blasted important!" Then, little Fast Track waddles up to Inferno as Scorponok rants, and he holds something up to the Autobot. "Beep beep beep!" It's Inferno's finger! Seems Snapdragon didn't get the whole hand after all. Wait a minute... that's Inferno's MIDDLE finger! Is this some sort of clever insult? "Your indulgence is greatly appreciated," Freezeout says, regarding Scorponok evenly, neck craned to look up at him on his throne. "But you are correct -- our business is concluded. I will report your terms directly to Fortress Maximus." Freezeout looks at her fellow Autobots. "Let's roll out," she says, almost letting a touch of weariness show through in her tone. Scorponok grins evilly. "Goood. Tell him... I miss my *dear* friend." And the Decepticon is true to his word, though likely, again, only because of Zarak, and the Autobots are allowed to return to their shuttle and depart.